


Good Things...

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Micropenis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John Watson is a very confident man, no matter his size.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86
Collections: SmallDickFics





	Good Things...

John was a confident man. He was good at what he did. More than one person had underestimated him and he'd bested them all. In more than one way.

So when he found himself sitting on Sherlock's lap on the sofa, kissing him hard, pushing him back, he had no hesitation. Sherlock moaned, surrendering himself to John's nature.

"You're going to fuck me," said John, breaking the kiss and shifting off Sherlock's lap only long enough to strip off his clothes.

Sherlock looked a bit confused. "You want me to...?"

"Yes," said John, tossing his pants to the side. Sherlock blinked. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting John to be very much on the small side. "Problem?"

"No, certainly not," said Sherlock, pulling him close and swallowing him down.

John growled and tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair, fucking his mouth for a few moments before pulling back again. "Fuck me," he demanded.

Sherlock didn't hesitate, pulling John down onto his cock.

John kissed Sherlock again, riding him hard, squeezing around him. Sherlock nearly whimpered, helpless under John's expertise.

"I'm.. I'm close," he managed with a gasp.

"Come," ordered John.

Sherlock groaned as he obeyed, John working him through it. He flopped to the side on the sofa, going soft inside John.

"My turn," said John, shifting up and stroking his tiny cock. "Open your mouth." He moaned and came across Sherlock's face and mouth, Sherlock's tongue darting out to get any that he missed. 

John chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, more than satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Beause of a twitter thread. Unbeta'd and tossed together very quickly


End file.
